A computer device may include a touchscreen. A touchscreen may function as an input and output device for the computer device. The touchscreen may display information, such as text, images, and/or selection objects. A user may use touch or gestures to make selections or otherwise enter input into the computer device by touching the touchscreen. Low response latency of the touchscreen, along with a high and even frame rate, may improve user experience.